Cupids Arrow
by elovesbooks
Summary: A cute, little, fluffy Puck/Sabrins fic. It has nothing to so with my other stories. The title has nothing to so with the story either.


**Just some fluff for the holiday! I don't own any of the characters!!!!!!!!! So yeah, enjoy the story!**

I was woken from my nice, peaceful slumber when my little sister Daphne jumped on my bed screaming "Wake up, wake up. It's Valentines Day!"

I groaned. "Don't remind me," I mumbled as I tried to push Daphne off me blindly. I refused to open my eyes just yet.

"Stop being such a grump," Daphne scolded as she jumped off of my bed, "Puck will never take to the Valentines dance if you keep acting like that."

I opened my eyes at that. "Why in the world would I want to go anywhere with Puck?!?! Especially to a stupid dance."

"Okay, keep denying how much you loooooooooooove Puck, but you will be sorry when he has a date, and you don't."

"Whatever," I sighed. "Just get out of my room," I said, getting out of bed and pushing her out the door.

"Okay," Daphne said as she was being escorted out, "but put on the costume I picked out for you. You'll look so cute…." I cut her off by closing the door in her face. I knew I would pay for it later, but at the moment I just wanted some privacy. I turned to my closet, to see what outfit Daphne had picked out for me. "No way I'm wearing that," I breathed as I stared at the "costume." It consisted of a bright, frilly, hot pink dress covered in glitter and hearts. There were also bright red leggings, a bow for my hair, and a teddy bear backpack. Not only did I hate pink, frills, and dresses, I also hated Valentines Day and everything about it. There was no way I would be caught in that in a million years. I quickly went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black, long sleeve T-shirt. I then went to the bathroom and got ready, changed, and went downstairs for breakfast. Luckily mom was the only one downstairs; she was making pancakes and eggs.

"Morning honey," my mom said cheerfully, "happy Valentines Day."

"Mom, no Valentines Day is happy. It's just a stupid holiday that makes anyone not in a relationship feel bad. We don't even get off school," I replied as I got some O.J. from the fridge and sat down at the table.

"Oh, you can still have fun on Valentines Day if you're single," mom responded, "and I'm sure there's someone in Fairy Port landing you want to be your Valentine. Maybe, if you gave Puck a chance."

"Mom, I'd rather be single for the rest of my life then to give Puck anything."

"Awww, you're so hurtful Grimm," said a certain, male voice dripping with sarcasm.

I looked up and nearly chocked on my orange juice. Standing in front of me was Puck, dressed exactly like cupid. He had a golden bow in his right hand, and matching arrows slung across his back, and his wings were sticking out. He was wearing nothing but a white diaper, and a red bowtie.

"You look ridiculous," I chocked out between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, you live it up now. Wait until tomorrow; we'll see who's laughing then."

"Why yesterday, why not today?" I asked confused.

"I'm filling in for cupid today, he hurt his wing and I owe him………" Puck mumbled, sitting at the table across from me.

"You mean I get a full day of school without you bugging me, this day just got way better," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

Just then Daphne came skipping in, wearing the same outfit that had been in my closet. She sat down next to me.

"Aww, Sabrina you didn't wear you costume. We could've matched."

"Sorry Daphne, it just wasn't me, but I think you'll get a good laugh from what

Puck is wearing."

She looked over at him. "Puck, you look adorable! At least someone in this house has holiday spirit." Daphne squealed.

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I had an idea. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. "Say cheese Puck," I whispered under my breath as I took a picture of him as he was getting up to get pancakes.

"I saw that Grimm," he said as he sat down.

"Saw what," I smiled innocently.

"I know you took a picture of me, you better delete it or else."

"Or else what?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Ohhhhhh, I'm so scared."

We continued like that for the rest of breakfast. Finally, it was time to leave. I was about to walk out the door, when I realized I had forgotten my Biology book up in my room.

"Tell mom I need to grab something from my room," I murmured to Daphne as she walked out the door. I then jogged upstairs. I quickly turned on the lights, grabbed my book, and was about to leave when I noticed something sitting on my bed. On closer inspection, I found out it was a red rose, a box of chocolates, and a note. I picked up the not first. It read:

_Dear Sabrina,_

_I know you hate Valentines Day, but I couldn't resist giving you little something. I am standing in for the love master himself today. I hope you like you're gift. Wow, this is weird. I can't really do sappy love notes. Well I suppose I should just say what I feel so here it goes. You're the most amazing girl ever. You put up with my stupid pranks, and my rude comments. You're smart and funny. Out of all the princesses, fairies, and witches in this town, you're the prettiest. I've loved you since we met, I just couldn't admit it, and I think you feel the same way. In short Sabrina Grimm, will you be my Valentine and my date to the dance?_

_Yours forever'_

_Puck_

I stood there in shock for a few seconds. Eventually, what Puck had written processed, and when it finally clicked in my head I jumped up and down for about a minute screaming my head off. My happy moment was interrupted by my mom honking the car horn signaling me to hurry up. I ran downstairs, wanting the school day to be over so I could see Puck.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, I didn't pay attention to anything. All I could think about was Puck, and the note. When the end of school rolled around, I raced upstairs and got ready. When the time came, mom dropped me off at school. I saw Puck waiting at the front door. It took all I had not to run to him.

"Wow, you look amazing," he said, beaming at me.

"And you don't look so bad yourself," I said, giggling. He did look gorgeous in his tux. We walked inside hand in hand.

"My I have this dance my lady," he asked, mock bowing to me.

"Of course kind sir," I replied teasingly.

We danced the entire evening. It was so much fun, and I will never forget it. It was the best Valentines Day ever.


End file.
